


Bubbles

by MorganeUK



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: A little conversation between Mycroft and Sherlock...





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow it's my father's birthday... He passed away 3 years ago and I missed him everyday. I wrote this little story while thinking about him. Hope you enjoy.

“Good afternoon, brother’s mine.” He glances at Sherlock who was still half-dressed. “… It’s your wedding, you can’t be late!”

“I know… it’s just that…” The younger Holmes was looking perplexedly at the wedding invitation where John’s name, abhorred middle-name included, was join to his with a flourished ampersand.  Still holding the elegant paper he asked almost silently “Do you miss him… I do… So much it’s hurt sometimes.”

Understanding the unsaid words, Mycroft sits near his brother on the sofa. “Yes… I do. He was a simple man, but he was the best father. Especially for…  _people_ like us.” He closes his eyes, thinking about how everything as change since their father died 3 years ago.

“I adore Mommy… I do…” Sherlock mutters “But… it’s not the same. Today of all day I’ll give anything to have a conversation with him. To asks him how he did it!”

“How he did what…” The older brother puts a reassuring hand on Sherlock’s shoulder, wanting to be the fatherly figure the younger man clearly yearn for.

“How he did to love Mommy all that time…”

“Are you afraid that you won’t love John until your dying day?” Mycroft enquires, knowing perfectly that it wasn’t what triggers his brother’s doubts.

“No… I will never ever love someone else.” He pauses, tears rimming his eyes “But John… how can he willingly be shackled with me! I am impossible and egoist, I am often retreating in my Mind for hours, I have erratic sleep schedule…” He turns to look inside his brother’s eyes. “How was it possible for our grounded, simple, intelligent but clearly not a genius, father to deal with Mommy? WIth her extravagant and mathematical mind? He accepted when she was lost to the world for days because she was trying to solve the unsolvable… He accepted when she was giving lectures somewhere far from our house… Away from home… Away from us. He always loved her. Always..”

Mycroft holds Sherlock tightly “He did it because he loved her. He loved her because she’s a remarkable woman, beside her flaws, beside her sometimes too much to bare great mind… She's charming, lovable, kind... He never felt small near her because he knows that he was the key to her sanity and her happiness. That they were better together, as a team.” Using his handkerchief, he brushes the tears from his young brother’s eyes. “And you know what? I think that he’s really proud of you today. Where-ever he is.” He stands, giving his brother a hand to help him. “Come on, get dress with dancing shoes and all.”

With a small smile, Sherlock complies. “It’s too much sometimes… I love him so deeply My', my heart is fluttering just thinking about him.”

“I know ‘Lock.” He smirks “Do you remember what he was always saying when he gave us a little gift or something that made us happy?”

Sherlock laughs, feeling has if the weight was suddenly off his shoulders. “Yes… ‘Happy now? Go blow some bubbles!’… Always found this expression of his stupidly childish” His smiles at his brother “… until I met John.”

_The feeling that you can be so happy that joy can literally burst out from every pores of your body. Yeah… You were right, father, it’s not childish at all._

Grabbing his coat, Mycroft walks to the door, waiting for his brother. With a big and proud smile, he calls “Come on then, brother’s mine… Let’s go make some big bubbles!”

**Author's Note:**

> My papa used that expression, that I never heard anywhere else!, all the time :-) 
> 
> We are now using it between ourselves and with the kids.
> 
> Je t'aime petit papa xox


End file.
